The present invention relates to an apparatus for guiding roving travel between successive pairs of nip rollers at an operating station of a textile spinning machine.
When an operating station of a textile spinning machine is started, it sometimes occurs that the leading end of roving extending from one pair of drafting rollers is not properly inserted into the nip area between a next succeeding pair of drafting rollers. To address this problem, it is known to provide a table arranged between successive roller pairs on which the leading roving end can rest. However, this table arrangement has the disadvantage that tables of varying widths must be available for use when the spacing between the successive roller pairs is changed.
Moreover, practical experiences has shown that a roving end resting on such a table arrangement may be blown under the influence of a traveling blower device commonly operated to run along textile spinning machines to direct an air current to the drafting components to blow dust and fiber deposits therefrom, so that the roving end may still not be properly positioned in the nip of the succeeding roller pair upon start-up of the spinning machine despite the provision of such a table arrangement. Accordingly, this type of roving guide has proven in actual practice in industrial applications to be prone to faulty performance.